thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;April 3rd, 2016 - Show Pages Complete! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. After a couple days of work, I've managed to make pages for all shows currently (or in some cases formerly) on Channel Awesome. Also, both Real Thoughts and Doug Reviews now have their own pages since they also have sections on the site. That should make updates run smoothly for now and I may clean them off the Specials page to reduce clutter/space. ~Spike's Girl ;February 17th, 2016 - Transcript Editing I've seen this one too many times already. There have been several grammar complaints aimed towards people writing transcripts. I'm sick of seeing people putting down these editors and I ask those of you who are to consider the fact that many people on here do NOT speak/write English as their primary language. I have nothing but respect for anyone here who has ever made a transcript as I know how time-consuming they can be. If you see mistakes, JUST FIX THEM. Don't go on to put down the editor on top of that as many of them have pointed out themselves that their grammar is not perfect. If I see more complaints pop up from here on out, I may have to consider disciplinary action. Since I'd rather not have to resort to that, again, please be mindful of others editing this wiki and its transcripts. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl ;January 10th, 2016 - Navigation Templates Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. I among others have noticed that those of you making new pages, transcripts in particular, keep forgetting about adding templates. I would ask that you try to add these when making new pages. For example, if you need to add the Nostalgia Critic's template to transcripts, the format is as follows: Two curly/ASCII brackets, the title NCscripts (should come up automatically during typing), and two more curly/ASCII brackets to end off. If you have any questions, let me know on my talk page. Thanks! ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News October 26th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: A Halloween Puppy *Awesome Comics: Favorite Anime *Terror Obscura: Friday the 13th: The New Blood (Part 2) *Anifile: BFT - Sailor Moon x Frozen Double Bill (w/Megami33) *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Hide and Shriek *Thumb Wars: Nintendo Switch Revealed *Ask Lovecraft: Good Old Days *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 18-19 *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - LP Ep. 2 Part 1 *Dena's Let's Play: The Old Tree *Longbox of the Damned: John Carpenter's Tales for a Halloweenight Vol. 1 October 25th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Freddy vs Jason *MarzGurl Presents: Serial Experiments Lain *Projector: Swallows & Amazons (2016) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Goku Black Is The Best Villain? *Battle Geek Plus: PSVR - Harmonix Music with Mom! (PS4) *The Bargain Boy: The Spook Masters - Resident Evil 7 Demo Part 1 *Backlog Heroes: Oxenfree Part 4 *Hagan Reviews: Ravenous *Lesbian Talk: Ep. #104 *Longbox of the Damned: We Kill Monsters & Frankenstein by Mary Shelley *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Taxi Driver October 24th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man: Cyberwar *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Exorcist *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Streamers Were 100% Honest With Us *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Part 2 *Rocked Reviews: Riffage (ft. The Dom) - Korn (ft. Corey Taylor) - A Different World *Specials: Awesome Build - Spaceship Corridor *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 12 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Cloud Pirates *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories Chapters 19-21 *Ask Lovecraft: Censorship *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Kaioken the Best Transformation? *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 10 October 23rd, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Poltergeist (2015) *Chris Stuckmann: Stuckmann's 4th Annual Halloween Special *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Castlevania (NES) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 63 Review *Longbox of the Damned: 16-Bit Zombie #1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Tyler Perry's Boo! A Madea Halloween *Weekly Manga Recap: Emerging *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 15-17 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 9 *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 15 & 16 October 22nd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Gasoline Abhors a Vacuum *Rap Critic Reviews: Broccoli - Big Baby D.R.A.M. ft. Lil Yachty *Game Den & Film Den: Halloween Part 1 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Obsession *The AngryJoeShow: Playstation VR - Angry Review *Vangelus: V-Diogames - Star Wars VR Experience *Anifile: BFT - Phoenix Wright in Guardians of the Ring Part 1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ouija: Origin of Evil & Jack Reacher: Never Go Back *Longbox of the Damned: Sonovawitch and Other Tales of Supernatural Law October 21st, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Dangaizer 3 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Monster Squad *Rocked Reviews: Korn - The Serenity Of Suffering *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Gohan Still Relevant? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Kirk Cameron's Revive Us *Ask Lovecraft: World Wars *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 12-14 *Longbox of the Damned: The Superman Monster *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 15 - Nintendo Switch Announced for March 2017 Release *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Atrocity Exhibition by Danny Brown *Vangelus Reviews: Trianix Alpha (Fansproject) October 20th, 2016 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Ben Affleck Performances *Mud2MMO: Can You Make a TRUE Horror Game? *Stuff You Like: Star Wars - The Force Awakens *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Lifeless *Rocked Reviews: Amaranthe - Maximalism *MasakoX: Fusion Reborn? - A Crash Course in Dragonball Fusions *Calluna: Calluna and Friends Play Trivia Murder Party *Once Upon a Timing: S6E4 - The Too-Soon Club *Longbox of the Damned: Birds of Prey #77-78 *Brad Tries: Nookie Crisp October 19th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Halloween - The Curse of Michael Myers *Awesome Comics: The Mask vs Deadpool *Needs More Gay: Stranger Things *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Soul Hunter *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *MasakoX: Super Saiyan 4 - Interesting Facts About This Furr-ious Form *Ask Lovecraft: Aliens *Dena's Let's Play: Fingerbones *Longbox of the Damned: Spirits of St. Louis *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: mc chris is dreaming October 18th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Gravity Falls Episodes *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past - Fall Out Boy: Save Rock and Roll *Battle Geek Plus: Resident Evil 7 Kitchen PSVR (PS4) *MasakoX: Female Super Saiyans Are They Possible? *Backlog Heroes: Oxenfree Part 3 *Longbox of the Damned: Toe Tags & Batgirl #14 October 17th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: A Nightmare on Elm Street: Paranoid #3 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 62 Review *Specials: Awesome Build - MRI Box *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories Chapters 16-18 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Max Steel *Ask Lovecraft: Otters *Weird Video Games: Golden Cheese - Punk Rock Holocaust October 16th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Pride & Prejudice & Zombies *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Army of Darkness *Rap Critic: Banned Cartoons (Part 2) ft. Lady Jess *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Battle Beast - Battle Beast *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man X3 (SNES) Mega Music Parody - Blast Hornet: Run for Your Life *Weekly Manga Recap: Fuan no Tane *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 9-11 *Longbox of the Damned: Batman: Haunted Gotham *Brad Jones: "Shot on Shitteo" Vlog Day 8 *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 13 & 14 October 15th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Snitches Gets Hot Pink Stitches *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG): Force of Nature *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 11 *Anifile: Bad Fanfiction Theatre - Wisps of Dracula (Castlevania) *Specials: Making of NC - Dreamcatcher *Infomercialism: Spider Catcher *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Meltdown *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Accountant *Longbox of the Damned: Puppet Master #4-7: Rebirth October 14th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Virus Buster Serge *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Devil *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Shin Godzilla *The AngryJoeShow: Rogue One Trailer #2 - Angry Reaction *MasakoX: Super Saiyan Blue: What is it? - The Saiyan Blue Line *Ask Lovecraft: Mainstream *Longbox of the Damned: The Night Driver *Brad Tries: Unlucky Charms October 13th, 2016 *Screen Shots: The Last Witch Hunter *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Ben Affleck Performances *The AngryJoeShow: Mafia III Angry Review *The Bargain Boy: AAHG-termath - The Summer 'o Hype Part 2 *MasakoX: Super Saiyan 3 is Dumb?! - A Dragonball Discussion *MikeJ: Japanese Sweets Fail *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - Horror Pack (August 2016) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 14 - Cuphead Delayed and Mobile VR Novelties *Longbox of the Damned: The Titans #3-4 & The Complete Dracula *Guru Larry: Films Yank Can't Wank - The Finishing Line October 12th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Spaced Invaders *Awesome Comics: Luke Cage Season 1 *Atop the Fourth Wall: A Nightmare on Elm Street: Paranoid #2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Last Samurai *The AngryJoeShow: Power Rangers - Angry Trailer Reaction *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Phantasm Ravager *Dragon Swag: What Did They Do To Goku?! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 6-8 *Dena's Let's Play: The Static Speaks My Name *Ask Lovecraft: Health Care *Vangelus: V-Build - Halo Mega Bloks Booster Frames w/Steve Saylor & $20K of Equipment October 11th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Dreamcatcher *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Excalibur *Infomercialism: Top 5 Best Infomercial Products *Dudley Dtoons: Awesome Tips for Life - Catching the Bus *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Search Part 2 *Twatty Who Reviews: Good New Who Episodes *MasakoX: Dragonball Super: Super Saiyan God Trunks - The Missing Link? *Backlog Heroes: Backlog Heroes Play Oxenfree Part 2 *Battle Geek Plus: Mount Your Friends (PC) *Longbox of the Damned: Clive Barker's Hellraiser Vol. 1 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 8 October 10th, 2016 *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Part 1 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Shit Gamers Don't Say *Specials: Awesome Build - Freddy Krueger Glove *Specials: Nostalgiaween/Gravity Falls Intro Comparison *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Ef: A Tale of Memories Chapters 13-15 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 61 Review *Longbox of the Damned: Reiko the Zombie Shop Volume 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Heroism *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 4-5 *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Huffer & Pipes *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 7 October 9th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Boy *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Evil Dead 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Mafia III Angry Rant *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Gears of War (Xbox 360) *Weekly Manga Recap: Air Gear *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Birth of a Nation & Masterminds *Longbox of the Damned: Creepy #22 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 37 - Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Episodes 22-28 *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 11 & 12 October 8th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Acid Evangelical *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Shape of Things To Come *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Jihad *Rap Critic: Banned Cartoons (Part 1) ft. Lady Jess *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 10 *Longbox of the Damned: House of Mystery, Vol. 3: The Space Between *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Dimension Jump *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life & The Girl on the Train *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 6 October 7th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Stephen King's It *Anifile: BFT - Throw It All Away *Rocked Reviews: Alter Bridge - The Last Hero *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - 10 Cloverfield Lane *Ask Lovecraft: I Am Providence *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Young Frankenstein *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Parts 2-3 *Once Upon a Timing: S6E2 - Monte Cristo on a Stick *Longbox of the Damned: Star War Tales #17: Planet of the Dead *MikeJ: Confessions of a YouTube Star October 6th, 2016 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Johnny Depp Performances *Mud2MMO: Real World Boss Fights *Sursum Ursa: Virgil was a Homer Fanboy: History of Fanfiction Part 1 *TheFARS: A Better Jurassic World Movie *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Luke Cage - Season 1 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Demon's Souls Part 1 *Backlog Heroes: Oxenfree Part 1 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 13 - Famicom Mini Announced and Playstation VR *Brad Tries: Spookylicious Pop Tarts *Longbox of the Damned: Twilight Zone/The Shadow #1-4 October 5th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Trick or Treat *Awesome Comics: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Ring *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Chain Reaction *Longbox of the Damned: Supernatural Thrillers #5 - The Living Mummy *Ask Lovecraft: Old Man Henderson *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 19 *Twatty Who Reviews: Last of the Timelords October 4th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Nightmare Before Christmas Really That Great? *Brad Jones: Once Upon a Time When I Was in an Early 90s Rap Video *Longbox of the Damned: Star Trek #9 & The Sandman #14 *Count Jackula: Stream - DC Rebirth Talk with Linkara *Lucky Six Short Films: 31 Days of Horror 2016 - The List *Battle Geek Plus: Bubble Bobble (NES) *MasakoX: Microphones Through Time October 3rd, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: A Nightmare on Elm Street: Paranoid #1 *One Hit Wonderland: Mexican Radio by Wall of Voodoo *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Part 2 *Specials: Awesome Build - Evil Dead Chainsaw Hand *Gaming Wildlife (show): Strange Things With Carrots *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Vlog - Pirates of the Caribbean 5 Teaser Reaction *Brad Tries: Grilled Cheese Pizza *MasakoX: Unofficial Lego DBZ Minifigure Unboxing *Animerica (show): Ef - A Tale of Memories, Chapters 10-12 *The Count Jackula Show: October Horror Block Unboxing *Ask Lovecraft: More Poe October 2nd, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A Christmas Horror Story vs Krampus *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Evil Dead *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 60 Review *Longbox of the Damned: Return of the Living Deadpool *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #3 *Weekly Manga Recap: The Elephant in the Room *Once Upon a Timing: S6E1 - Emma's Whiskey Shakes *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - Team Moogle Unite *Dena: MLP Vlogs - The Best Night Ever *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Vanished: Left Behind - Next Generation *Adam Adamant Lives Reviews: Episodes 9 & 10 October 1st, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Little Electronic Vajayjays *Rap Critic Reviews: Fragile - Tech N9ne ft. Kendrick Lamar, MAYDAY, & Kendall Morgan *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Longbox of the Damned: Secret Wars: Marvel Zombies *Suede: Pokemon Journey Episode 9 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children & Deepwater Horizon *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Blair Witch News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content